


Must Love Dogs

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Interior Designer Sam Wilson, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: (Not related to the movie of the same name)Sam tells a big client that he loves dogs. The client wants to meet Sam and his dog. Sam does not have a dog.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam collapsed into the booth seat opposite Natasha.

“You look like hell,” Nat said by way of greeting. Sam didn’t respond right away, he just reached for Nat’s coffee, which she handed over. After two big gulps, Sam sent a distressed look Natasha’s way.

“I’m screwed.”

“What happened?” Natasha wasn’t about to get worked up. Sam had a tendency to overreact. It was one of the things she found endearing about her best friend.

“You remember that big client I’m trying to land?”

“African Royalty?”

“Yeah, that one. Well, we’ve been emailing to and fro for the last few weeks. He likes my work, but he’s concerned about making his New York place too minimalist. I’ve been reassuring him, talking over designs, and all that stuff. Anyway, last night he mentioned that he wants to be able to bring his two dogs over, right? So I say ‘I love dogs!’ because that’s obviously the right answer.”

“You’re lukewarm on dogs, at best.”

“That’s not the problem,” Sam waved a dismissive hand towards Nat. “Next, he goes ‘do you have a dog?’ and I said ‘yes’. He gets all excited, mentions that he’s flying out to New York first thing, and says he’d love to meet me and my dog. I’ve been trying to get a face-to-face with this guy for months!”

“That would be awesome, if you had a dog.”

Sam presents his hands, palms up, in a ‘ta-dah’ gesture. “Screwed.”

Nat was pensive for a moment, and Sam chewed his bottom lip as he waited.

“Maybe not,” she eventually said, taking her phone out. “What kind of dog did you say?”

“I just told him it was a mixed breed.”

“Ok,” Nat began typing on her phone. Sam knew better than to interrupt. After a few seconds, she put her phone away. “Go home. Rest. You look exhausted. I’ll take care of it.”

Sam was about to argue, but he knew there was no point. If he looked bad enough for Natasha to point it out - the woman who’d seen him all through college, when he was running on nothing by adrenaline and coffee for 72 hours at a time - he knew he must look tired.

“Thank you,” Sam leaned over and pecked a kiss to Natasha’s forehead. He didn’t doubt for a moment that she was going to fix this.

Sam passed out almost as soon as he got into bed, which just proved how tired he really was. Around three hours later, he was in a waking-doze when his phone chimed an incoming message. Sam reached out and squinted at the unknown number. There was a picture attachment.

It was a screenshot. Natasha’s name was written next to a message that read

**_‘My dumbass friend told a client he has a dog he doesn’t have. You free tomorrow?’_ **

Sam’s number was followed the message. A second message came through as Sam was reading.

_Are you the dumbass?_

Sam snorted and sat up to type out his reply.

_Yeah. Sam. Hi._

There were a few seconds of inactivity before another message appeared.

_I’m Bucky. _

A picture came through of a man with medium-length brunet hair, striking blue/grey eyes, and a soft smile. He was cuddled up to a big, fluffy dog, with black and brown hair.

_And this is Babka._

Sam lost a few moments just looking at the picture. The whole scene was so soft, Sam just wanted to climb inside of it and snuggle. It didn’t hurt that Bucky was stunning. When he’d gathered his thoughts enough to reply, he decided to shoot for humour.

_My furry saviour._

Bucky responded with a laughing emoji and Sam couldn’t help smiling. It had been a while since he’d made a cute guy laugh.

_Where do you want to meet?_

Right, the meeting. The big deal. Sam needed to stay on mission.

_Hillside_ _ Park_ _? I told my client I’d meet him at 9 so can we meet at 8:30?_

He didn’t have to wait for a reply.

_Perfect. See you then x_

Sam stared at the little ‘x’ for longer than he would ever admit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sitting on a bench in Hillside Park at 8:05am. He hadn’t been able to sleep after he woke up at 6 in a cold sweat. This deal could make his interior design business a household name. If he screwed up he would be ruined. There weren’t many dog walkers around, so Sam could have his internal crisis in peace.

At around 8:20 he was interrupted by a wet nose pressing against his hand. Sam looked down to the happy, fluffy face of the dog whose picture is currently his phone screen. (If anyone asked he would claim it was to sell the ruse. Nothing to do with the dog’s attractive owner.)

“Hi Babka,” Sam grinned, ruffling the dog’s ears. “You know you’re saving my ass today. Where’s your daddy?” Sam looked around to try and spot Bucky. It took a minute until he came into view.

“Hey,” Bucky smiled as he approached. “I guess she found you before I did. You’re Sam, right?”

“Yeah, hi,” Sam extended the hand that wasn’t in use towards Bucky. They shook briefly, and Bucky sat down next to him.

“So how did you wanna do this?” Bucky asked, petting Babka as he spoke. “You want me to hide in a tree?”

Sam laughed, his mind supplying the image of this fairly large man trying to hide among the branches of a nearby maple tree.

“There’s a real nice coffee place just on the corner,” Sam indicated behind them. “The meeting shouldn’t take more than a half hour. Order whatever you want, and I’ll pay when I get there.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Bucky’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “We didn’t have anything going on today, and Babka loves to meet new people.”

“Trust me, it’s the least I could do.”

For a second it looked like Bucky would argue, but instead he handed over the lead he’d been carrying. Sam took it with hands that were trembling for any one of about thirty reasons… ok, so it was probably only one reason, and that reason was now standing.

“I’ll see you later,” Bucky told the dog as he ruffled her fur. “Be good, baby.”

Sam and Babka looked on as Bucky left the park. Sam wasn’t sure which of them was sadder to see him go.

Sam was surprised at how well he and Babka got along. They were playing tug-o-war with a rope toy when Sam noticed the unmistakable form walking towards them. Babka noticed barely a second later, and Sam was shocked by the reaction. She barked loudly and barrelled towards the new visitor. Sam didn’t know what to do, so he rushed to follow.

The booming laugh he heard settled some nerves, and Sam smiled when he saw Babka being held like a giant, furry baby.

“Samuel,”

“Prince M’Baku,” Sam tipped his head in deference. Babka was licking M’Baku’s face, and M’Baku was laughing with glee. After a moment, M’Baku set Babka down, and turned his smile on Sam.

“James did not tell me he had a new lover.”

Sam’s heart stopped. M’Baku didn’t seem upset, but something was obviously wrong. Who was James?

“I’m sorry…” Sam tried to stall for time, but M’Baku just laughed jovially again.

“He is a very private man, I do not take offence. Although I am surprised he did not mention knowing me.”

“I, uh… He doesn’t know I’m meeting you,” Sam hedged. “Client confidentiality is very important to me.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

Babka was laying at M’Baku’s feet at this point, not doubt sulking that the attention of the two men had shifted.

“Um… Maybe I… Do you want me to call him?” Sam asked, unsure of how to proceed. “He’s nearby, if you want…”

“Of course, of course. We will make an afternoon of it, yes?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam gave a tight smile before taking out his phone and calling Bucky.

_“Hey, everything alright?”_

“Hey… honey.”

_“Honey?”_

“So, it’s the funniest thing. You remember that client I brought Babka to meet today?”

_“Did something go wrong?”_

“Well, it turns out you know him. M’Baku Jabari?”

_“Holy shit, M’Baku is your client?”_

“Funny, right?” Sam forced a laugh. “Anyways, we’re here now, so do you want to come over and say hi?”

There was a pause, and Bucky sounded way too amused when he finally spoke.

_“He thinks you’re my boyfriend because your dog is my dog.”_

“Have you ordered yet?” Sam tried to push some urgency into his voice while still pretending for M’Baku that this was all fine. “We can come to you if you have.”

_“It’s alright. I’ll be right over… honey.”_

Sam hung up the phone before he could embarrass himself further. He decided to use Babka as a distraction.

“Daddy’s on his way over,” Sam knelt down to tousle her fur as he spoke. M’Baku moved to sit on the bench, and Sam followed.

“Would you like to discuss your design ideas while we wait?”

“Yeah!” Sam cleared his throat and tried to remember that he was a professional. “That would be great.”


	3. Chapter 3

Babka’s happy yip is what drew the attention of Sam and M’Baku to Bucky’s approach. They had been engrossed in talks of colour schemes and were oblivious to the world. Sam stood as soon as he noticed Bucky, and hurried over to him. Before Sam could start a panicked diatribe, Bucky pulled him into a hug.

“Just relax,” Bucky whispered in his ear and, oh, was that ever not helping. Sam made some kind of distressed huffing sound, and Bucky pulled away to look at him. With a cocky smirk and a wink, Bucky moved his hand to rest around Sam’s waist. “We got this.”

“Yeah,” Sam tried to arrange his face into some kind of ‘happy to see my boyfriend’ expression as they turned back to M’Baku.

“Small world,” Bucky remarked once they were back at the bench.

“You have been hiding a good man from me,” M’Baku jokingly chastised. Sam felt like he was about to combust.

“It’s new,” Bucky replied easily. Sam tried not to snort. ‘New’ didn’t even cover it. “Didn’t know you were buying a place in New York.”

“Yes. You have spoken so fondly of the place, and my visits here have been enjoyable. I have decided I would like to spend more time here.”

“Well it’ll be great to have you,” Bucky grinned. “I know Babka will love hanging out with Ibo and Damba.”

As if hearing her name roused her from dozing, Babka sat up and wagged her tail. The soft thump of it against Sam’s ankle did something to calm his nerves.

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Sam spoke up. M’Baku gave a questioning look, and Sam hurried to continue. “About having a dog. Babka is Bucky’s, not mine. We don’t live together or anything.” Sam couldn’t quite bring himself to admit that he hadn’t known Bucky at all until two hours ago.

“Babka loves you,” M’Baku waved a hand towards where she was resting up against Sam’s leg. “Animals choose us.”

Sam couldn’t help smiling fondly down at her. When he looked back up, Bucky was looking at him with a similar expression.

“Did you wanna… lunch?” Sam was speaking to M’Baku, but his eyes kept darting to Bucky. The grin spreading on M’Baku’s face suggested it was noticeable.

“I think I should leave the two of you alone,” the tone was teasing, and Bucky looked suddenly shy. “James, I will see you soon. Sam, we will discuss the project more another time.”

M’Baku stood up, and the two other men followed. M’Baku and Bucky hugged briefly, and then Bucky stepped aside to let Sam talk.

“So, uh… does that mean you want to work together?” Sam was terrified of asking outright, but M’Baku gave an enigmatic smile and a tilt of his head.

“Draw up some plans, and we will set another meeting.”

“Thank you!” Sam was so excited. He didn’t know if he should bow, offer a handshake, or hug M’Baku and Bucky. He settled for smiling at M’Baku as the prince bit them farewell and left.

“Congratulations,” Bucky was smiling when Sam turned to him. Sam pulled Bucky into a hug, only to pull away when a dreaded realisation hit him.

“He’s gonna find out I lied,” Sam frowned, looking down at Babka. “I can’t ask you to keep up this ruse for the whole year it’ll take to design his place. I should tell him the truth.”

“Or,” Bucky stepped forward with a timid smile. “You could go on a date with me? Maybe by the time you sign the contract, it won’t be a lie anymore.”

Sam’s smile threatened to split his face, it was so wide. “Yeah?”

“Say tonight?” Bucky had inched forward again, and Sam didn’t resist the urge to rest his hands on the other man’s hips. “I’ll ask Natasha to watch Babka.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll cook.” Sam’s eyes flicked from Bucky’s eyes to his lips and back. Bucky caught the movement and grinned. The moment was interrupted by Babka’s whine. Both men looked down at her and laughed.

“Text me the address.” They reluctantly parted, and Bucky picked up Babka’s discarded lead. “I’ll be there at 7.”

Sam gave Bucky and Babka a wave goodbye. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched them leave the park, or as he made his way home to plan dinner.


End file.
